During data transmission, a transmit end needs to perform channel coding on to-be-sent data from an upper layer, to form a code block (CB), combine different CBs, generate a modulation symbol by modulating a combined CB, perform layer mapping on the modulation symbol, perform precoding on the modulation symbol obtained after layer mapping, and finally map the to-be-sent data to a corresponding time-frequency resource and antenna port for sending.
In the prior art, a data distribution manner is used, for example, a modulation symbol generated through modulation is first mapped to a layer, then mapped to a frequency domain, and finally mapped to a time domain, and interleaving is performed in a mapping process. Data distribution after mapping is that data of a same CB is de-centrally distributed in frequency domain, and is centrally distributed in time domain. There is still room to research and improve such a data distribution manner, so as to improve wireless transmission performance.